Super Mario Galaxy: Rosalina's Celestial Origins
by Meraki-Chan
Summary: In "Super Mario Galaxy", you get to read Princess Rosalina's storybook, containing subtle clues to her mysterious past. How did she end up in space? How did she obtain her celestial powers? How did she turn into a princess and eternal protector of the cosmos? Find out the true full story of the Guardian Princess of the Galaxies.


Chapter I

;~ ~;The Celestial Duo ;~ ~;

The story begins with a very young girl. Her name was Rosalina. She had platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a white lacy dress, with a see-through topless frill.

She may be born as an earthling and spent a few years in the planet, but she eventually resided in space after an unfortunate outcome. She was seperated from her family and was all alone, until the galaxies seemed to hear her pleas, and adopted her as their own star child. And thus she became a celestial being.

A bright light shined, and suddenly a planet was created just for her with essentials of survival and things to entertain her. Starbits would rain down, and star bunnies would approach to play with her.

There was a launch star that appeared so she could travel to other planets at ease to search for necessities. She eventually called it; The Gateway, as it led to other planets and galaxies.

Overtime, she wondered. How was she still youthful over the several years? Why did time and space seem to stop for her, when she clearly knew she was supposed to be an adult by now.

Her appearance seemed to be about six or seven, but with her mysterious eternal youth, she was much older than anyone could ever expect. Sure, she does age, but it seemed more prolonged than other children.

Perhaps it was from her galaxy she was residing in, that delayed growth more than her birth planet, or maybe the blessing from the guardian heavens that granted her wish.

Eventually a century or two, Rosalina hypothized that a century equaled a year in the young girl's time.

Was this normal for a born earthling? Perhaps maybe an unforseen destiny for her eternal existence. It was a great mystery, indeed.

While Rosalina was playing in the current premature planet; the gateway, she spotted something. She took out a telescope, and peered in. "Is this a comet?" She wondered

While she zoomed in closer, the shape was more detailed. It was a mushroom shaped rocket ship that was hurdling towards the planet. Seeing smoke fly out and the accelerating speed with no control, she knew it crash landing. But would could she do to prevent any harm to the beings inside the ship, or the star bunnies not knowing what terrible fate is about to come. "Please...don't let this ship destroy this planet or other innocent lives!" She ran towards the bunnies that realized the doom coming to them. "Go! Run!" She begged, warning the bunnies from the fast approaching rocket. She spread her arms out, attempting to shield them from any harm. "I don't care what happens to me. Just protect these bunnies!" She thought. As the blazing rocket was close to the atmosphere, Rosalina closed her eyes, bracing for impact. Suddenly, time stopped around the young girl.

"A person willing to selflessly sacrifice themselves...you have a pure heart that shines greater than the stars, young child." An echoed voice was heard. "Do you truly wish to receive the full power of the celestial heavens to protect this galaxy?" It asked. "Yes...I'll do anything to help." She quickly responded.

"Keep in mind young one, once you make this decision, you cannot go back. It'll be your eternal responsibility to protect the cosmos from any sort of danger." The girl nodded. "I understand."

"This task I am about to bestow upon you, will rewrite your entire destiny and future. Will you accept my offer, now that you know the conditions?" Rosalina thought for a few moments. "Yes. I'll do whatever it takes to protect anything and everything. Even if it means putting my own life at risk." Rosalina admitted.

"Very well. May the stars shine down on your pure heart."

A bright light blinded the girl's eyes for a few seconds as she was enveloped in it. Suddenly she was covered in a sparkly aura and a tiara was formed with turquoise gems and starry patterns, on her head. She looked confident as she prepared to use her new celestial powers.

Time resumed and she raised her hand toward the crashing ship. A light barrier surrounded her and the bunnies, protecting them. A part of the fallen shrapnel from the rocket created a huge crater, but the planet and inhabitors seemed to survive.

She opened her eyes and saw the heavenly aura cover her. "What?..." She wondered in awe, not remembering the split decision she made. She touched her head to feel a crown on her head.

"What's this?...A tiara?" She looked stunned. "Yes, protector of cosmos." A small voice was heard. "Huh? Who said that?" She asked. A light then appeared, revealing a star shaped being. "Who are you?" The luma then bowed. "I am Polaris. Advisor of the great Queen of the Cosmos. Nice to meet you, young princess." Rosalina looked shocked. "Me? Princess?" It then nodded. "Yes. You showed great courage defending against grave doom. When the Queen saw your true intentions and act of selflessness, she gave you special abilities to protect the cosmos from any sort of danger. Thus, making you her heir as princess and true guardian of the cosmos."

She couldn't believe what was said to her. All she wanted was to save a few bunnies, and in return, she was titled as a princess. "So...that means that...I can save and protect anything I want?" She asked. "Not necessarily. Remember, things can be saved, but sometimes there has to be destruction in order to create rebirth." Polaris answered. "But, what's the point if that thing dies?" Rosalina replied. "When a star dies, it creates new life for millions of others as it spreads stardust across the galaxies. That's the purpose of my kind." It answered. "Your purpose? I.. I don't understand." She argued.

"Don't worry. All will be explained when the time comes. Goodluck on your new destiny, princess. I shall be with you when you need me." It started to fade. "W-wait!" Rosalina reached out, but Polaris disappeared.

As the sparkly aurora faded, the ship seemed to be stable. She approached the rocket cautiously, and peered in the empty window. There seemed to be something glowing inside. She heard a mysterious cry coming from it. "Hello?" She called out. She climbed inside the damaged ship, and carefully walked, minding her surroundings. "Is anyone here?" She asked, waiting for a response. "Ma...ma..." It spoke again.

Rosalina finally found the source of the cry, and approached the glowing being. It was a platinum blonde, star shaped creature with a sparkly aura around it. "It looks just like Polaris..but a different color.." She thought. It looked at the confused girl, with tears streaming down it's bright shiny eyes.

"Hey there..its okay..." Rosalina reached her hand towards the star, as an attempt to comfort it. "Are you okay, little one? What's your name?" She asked. "Lu..ma. My name is Luma.." It responded. "I see...Luma. My name is Rosalina. Are you lost? After a few moments, it seemed to bounce back at Rosalina, hugging her. "Mama!" It cried.

"Mama? Did you lose your mother?" She asked, petting the sad child. Luma nodded. "I traveled through the galaxies in this ship with my mama. We suddenly got seperated from a meteor, and I've been trying to find my mama ever since. I'll be waiting for her...she's supposed to be coming on a comet." It explained.

"Hey, don't worry little one. I'll wait with you. " Rosalina smiled as she held out her pinkie. The Luma smiled as well, holding out its stubby arm to Rosalina's pinkie, sealing the promise.

At nightfall, the girl used her telescope her father lended to her, and used it to peer in the starry sky. She looked and looked, but saw no sign of Luma's mother. Then there seemed to be a colorful comet coming towards them. "Mama!" It cried out. But once the luminous comet landed, it shattered into tiny starbits. Rosalina looked sadly at the disappointed star child. "I'm sorry, Luma. I guess it was just a clump of starbits." She apologized. The luma shook it's head. "It's okay. I still believe mama will come soon." Rosalina smiled and held Luma closely.

Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned out to months. And months turned to years. Several years passed, while the duo looked day and night for the lost Luma's mother. Hope seemed to fade as each day grew. But Rosalina didn't want to disappoint the luma. She made a promise she would be with the star child.

After a few centuries, Rosalina sighed, accepting the harsh realization of near defeat. "If we wait any longer...I'll probably be an old lady soon." She slightly chuckled, easing the mood. But the smile turned into a frown. "Look Luma...I know I made a promise to wait for your mother but I...I don't think she's coming back. The star child's eyes started to water. "Ma..ma? Not coming?" Rosalina hugged Luma tightly. "I'm sorry little one." The luma then started to cry. Rosalina petted the luma softly. "But...but there has to be a way!" It cried out. Rosalina then closed her eyes. Moments lated, she opened them, glancing at the broken starship. An idea then struck to her. "Maybe...maybe there is a way to find your mother! We can fix your ship, and look for her ourselves!" Rosalina added. The luma then smiled again, hugging the girl. "Yes! Yes, let's look for her!" It agreed. "It might take some time to fix this ship, but every second counts, right?" She stated. Luma nodded with a big smile. "Alright. I need fo find some spare material. Could you help me out, Luma?" She asked. Luma agreed and quickly searched for the parts for the broken ship.

In between time of searching for parts, Rosalina prepared food and other necessities to bring along the journey. Although the two were hungry, she was frugal of her supplies to make it last for a long time. Once she saved enough to think the supplies would suffice long enough during the search, she would fix some spare ingredients for food to feed the luma and herself.

After several months of tirelessly working nonstop on the rusted ship, they finally fixed it. "We did it..We did it, Luma!" Rosalina cheered as she glomped the star child. "We did it! We can find mama!" Luma chimed in. "Alright, let's get this going." She confidently said, as she pressed certain buttons and switches to make the ship start to work. Suddenly a sound was heard, informing that the engine was working. Rosalina and Luma's eyes were glimmering in awe as the starship started to levitate from the ground "It's working! We're flying!" Rosalina exclaimed, excitedly.

And so, the celestial duo started their journey together, searching for the star child's mother.


End file.
